Emotion
by Midnight Ryder
Summary: Harry just doesn't feel anymore...can one of his best friends solve this problem? Three Part HPHG
1. Reasons Why

**Title: Emotion**

**Summary: Harry just doesn't feel any more… can one of his best friends solve this problem? Three part HPHG**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Harry Potter characters, places, or events. They belong to a very brilliant J.K. Rowling.**

Part One: Reasons Why…

"Hello class! And welcome to another year at Hogwarts! So we'll start off today's lesson with a charm that I am sure will peak your interest. But first, separate into groups of two, please. Hurry now!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed excitedly to the Sixth Year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

Harry sat at his bench doodling a snitch on the top right hand corner of his blank parchment. He hadn't heard a single word that Professor Flitwick had spoken, and was currently concentrating on perfecting the Snitch's wings. He slightly jumped when he was tapped on the shoulder.

He looked up to see Hermione. She rolled her eyes at him with a smile and sat down next to him unpacking her things. "I take it you either didn't hear the Professor or you just weren't feeling your usual chivalrous self—making me walk over to you."

His eyebrows furrowed.

She rested her head on her arm staring at her best friend with a grin. "Well, I'm glad it was the former, I didn't want you turning Slytherin on me, Harry."

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes at his best friend. "That'll be the day, 'Mione. Sorry 'bout that. I was just…thinking…" he drifted off with a far off expression.

Before Hermione could reply, Professor Flitwick began talking again.

"Today we'll start with the Invisibility Charm! But only in theory I'm afraid. It is way too advanced to perform, but maybe if you decide to go on to a Magical University one day, you just might be able to perfect it."

Harry's head shot up. Now things were getting interesting.

An Invisibility Charm?

Now that was something he never heard of before. If there was a charm for it—then why did they sell Invisibility Cloaks?

"Now, I am positive that by now, you all have heard of an Invisibility Cloak, am I correct?" Murmurs of agreement sounded throughout the large classroom. "Could anyone tell me how the cloak is able to disappear to the naked eye?"

Harry's sullen expression softened as a familiar hand shot up next to him.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"The Invisibility Cloak is weaved from the hairs of numerous magical beings. Endangered magical beings such as the unicorn, the werewolf, the vampiral panther, and the silk of the web woven by the ivory arachnid. The magical properties of the items duel and eventually cancel each other out. It would remain Invisible for eternity if not for the Ivory's silk; which only allows the thread to disappear if occupied by an object containing some sort of power—which includes everything according to the physics of time and space."

Glee lit up Professor Flitwicks small features as he clapped his hands in praise. "Well done! Yes, well done, Miss Granger! Fifteen points to Gryffindor!"

Harry smirked at his best friend as he noticed her faint blush, becoming timid and reserved once more. Only outgoing when it involved facts.

Harry's thoughts slowly started to drift off once more as Flitwick began informing the class of the founder of the charm, the date and all those boring facts that didn't really catch Harry's attention much. He gave up trying to listen and went back to doodling his Snitch—thinking about his situation.

'Okay, so where was I? Oh yeah, the reasons why my life sucks'

1. My family is dead—the obvious reason.

2. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived—which comes with a job description of losing _more _people in which one loves, oh and I have to murder Voldemort or _be _murdered…

So that's three or four reasons in one but moving on…

3. My only _living _relatives despise the air I breathe

4. I'm not that good at school; not nearly as good as 'Mione

5. Speaking of school, one Severus Snape is my potions teacher

6. My vision sucks too

7. I feel numb…and that can't be normal.

Numb was a word that could describe the perfect Boy-Who-Lived. Not depressed, not angry—no he had already felt those on one too many occasions. Harry just didn't feel.

He could tell his friends were becoming fed up with his mood. They had made that plenty clear over the summer at Grimmauld Place. They had even gone as far as to actually shouting at him that they wanted to help him, but he was being too immature to let anyone through his 'emotional barrier.'

Seriously, what emotional barrier?

He didn't feel emotion that often anymore, so therefore how could he have an emotional barrier for them to break through? They looked too deeply into things lately…and it was most likely from hanging around himself for the past five or six years.

That could probably make the sanest man go crazy, at least in his opinion.

So…

8. I have a tendency to drive people loony… or at least paranoid.

But lately, to satisfy his friend's worries, he'd been trying to act like he felt emotion. But maybe seeking Malfoy out on the Hogwart's Express and shouting at him that he loathed the wuss of a ferret more than mouse shit was just a _little _overboard.

Oh well, it was convincing enough.

Reason number nine why my life sucks…

"Harry!" Hermione whispered loudly, nudging him in the side, "Professor Flitwick asked you a question!"

Harry sighed and gazed up at the professor and said in a monotone voice, "Sorry, sir. What was the question?"

"It's quite alright, my boy! Quite alright. But here is a question worth twenty points! When were the Invisibility Charm scramblers placed over the school?"

"I don't know, sir." he replied.

"Oh, come now! I'm sure you must have a guess?"

Hermione jotted down 1980 on the corner of her parchment with a small smiley face sticking its tongue out at him.

Harry felt the corners of his lips tug.

Whoa, whoa, whoa wait just a minute. If only for a second he felt… Harry answered, "1980, sir?"

Hermione smiled into her hand.

And Harry felt something in his chest jolt for a moment.

There it was again!

"Very good! Twenty points to Gryffindor! Now as you know…"

Hermione handed him a crumpled piece of parchment. It read, 'Where on Earth would you be without me, Potter?'

Harry dipped his quill into his ink bottle and began writing, 'Probably strangled in some nasty Devil's Snare.'

'Don't joke about things like that, Harry!'

'I wasn't joking'

'Harry, are you sure you're alright? You've just been acting strange these last few months'

'Really'

'Yes, really! Now spill, Potter!'

'Spill what?'

'Are you still sad about Sirius?'

'Not really'

'No!'

'Like I said, not really'

'Harry James Potter! Tell me what you're feeling right this moment then'

'Nothing'

'Come on, you can be truthful with me'

'I'm serious, Hermione. I'm trying to be frank here. I. Don't. Feel. Anything. And I don't think I have felt anything for months'

'So you don't feel any emotion?'

'Nope'

'How about now?'

'Nope'

'Now?'

'No'

'…Now?'

'Noooo'

'Now?'

'Damn it 'Mione! NO!'

'Oh, I see emotion there. It's called irritation, annoyance. Harry I think I know what's wrong.'

'Care to inform me?'

'Maybe'

'Are you _trying_ to get a rise out of me?'

'As a matter of fact, yes. Harry…you feel emotion, it's just that you don't really bother to identify it. And you don't care because you feel as if there's no reason why you should.'

'Yea…'

'What, you don't believe me?'

'Not really.'

'Harry James! You can be so frustrating! I have no idea why in Merlin's name I put up with you.'

'Me either'

"Class dismissed! No homework on your first day back!" Cheers could be heard around the room as Sixth Year students from both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff hastily packed up their things. It was the last period of the day, and most teachers hadn't assigned a single word to be read or written, a slight reward for the hassle of their Fifth Year.

All except for Professor Snape. One foot of parchment on the properties of bluebell roots.

Apparently a main ingredient in the Dreamless Sleep Potion…Leave it to Snape to give homework that required lots of thought on the first day back.

Harry, unlike everyone else, slowly began to pack away his things. He noticed Ron and Lavender come over, Ron had asked her out on the train ride; they were telling Hermione about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend; it was in two weeks. For some reason, the school had decided to hold them every three weeks.

Harry had a feeling it was just somehow related to him. He had a slight suspicion that the teachers would be more accommodating towards him until he murdered Voldemort. Oh, how sweet of them.

Harry swung his bag over his shoulder and began walking towards the door. He heard several footsteps echoing on the stone floor as his friends rushed after him. He trudged along down the corridor heading for the Great Hall, his friends dutifully trailing behind him. He knew that he wasn't being fair—treating them like this. Don't you think he'd love to say that everything was all better, why don't we go play a round of Exploding Snap, and then maybe—just _maybe_ we could all go frolicking through the flowers?

But everything _wasn't _alright.

Nothing ever was, and nothing ever will be. Even after he defeats Voldemort—that is _if_ he defeats him— everyone will go astray and lead their own burdenless lives, giving him a short 'Thank you so very much for saving humanity!' and then departing.

And what will he have?

Maybe a few gold coins? Maybe a Harry Potter Day? Maybe a few biographies of his life—boy wouldn't that be a best seller. Having everyone read about every single detail of his Hogwart's years, they'd probably even sneak in that whole ordeal with Cho.

Wonderful.

But could all of the money in the world buy back his mother? His father? Sirius? Could all the money in the world bring back Cedric, or give sanity back to the Longbottoms'? Could every single knut, sickle, or galleon on the face of the planet buy back his nonexistent childhood? Erase the abusive ten years with the Dursley's—vanquish the five melancholy years at Hogwarts?

He didn't think so.

Life was just one screw over, and yet, every living being—every beating heart always ended up in the same place. But it didn't really matter anymore, come what may, his fate wouldn't change for anything; whether he saved the entire wizarding world—or not.

And with that single thought, he began to devour the mashed potatoes in front of him.

People always say to me,

Time will surely heal, my dear,

But what they probably don't know,

Is that—it doesn't, not at all.

The passing seconds, minutes, hours;

Only serve a single a single purpose.

They make things numb, surreal;

It's almost as if I'm not really here.

Happy smiles, cheerful voices;

Constantly encircle me.

But they never end the numbness—

It just grows worse…

0

0

0

**Well, was it good, bad, or ugly:D Please review and tell me what you thought. Hey, it's a step up from my relentless angst, isn't it? I'm making my way up to sickingly sweet sugar coated fluff! Sure, that would be the day…**

**Much Love,**

**Midnight Ryder**


	2. Tonight

**Title: Emotion**

**Summary: Harry just doesn't feel anymore…can one of his best friends solve this problem? Three part HPHG**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.**

**A/N: Well, here is Part Two! Only one more left! Enjoy…**

Part Two: Tonight

0

0

Harry gazed intently into the golden liquid before him swirling around in its bottle. Iridescent; flickering several shades from the color spectrum; reflecting the afternoon light into a rainbow on the nearest stone wall of the Three Broomsticks.

He never really took the time to actually _look _at Butterbeer before.

Harry raised the glass bottle to his lips and took a swig; gazing blankly at the three people sitting at his table. Ron and Lavender were playfully bantering with each other, and something that Hermione had interjected had turned Ron's face impossibly red; Lavender was laughing hysterically though.

Harry's eyes wondered over to the windows. For the most part, it was a pretty nice day. A bit on the chilly side, but nonetheless sunny. There were many Hogwarts students on the roads of the town, entering and exiting the pub.

His interest was waning, so he took to tracing the patterns on the wooden table with his finger. He heard someone distantly calling his name, he lifted his head and noticed Hermione tapping him on the shoulder, "Harry," she repeated.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Ron and Lavender are going to go to the twins' shop. Is that okay?"

"Yea, sure," he answered.

Ron broke out in a happy grin as he grabbed Lavender's hand leading her towards the door, "Bye, mate!" he called. Wow, Ron was excited, wasn't he?

"Why's he so eager to see Fred and George?" Harry asked Hermione.

"He's a family member—fifty percent discount," Hermione smiled, "Although I suppose the twins will be regretting that, seeing as how excited Ron was…"

Harry nodded his head, returning his attention to the table.

Hermione sat oddly still next to him. The prolonged silence was beginning to grow a little uncomfortable. Well, at least for Hermione. She fidgeted with her hands a bit before she cleared her throat and said, "Um, Harry, w-would you like to go to any of the shops? I mean ,well, seeing as how you seem to be just sitting there and all; I thought maybe we could actually go _do_ something," she rushed, Harry raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior, Hermione flushed, "That is unless you want to stay here a bit longer—we could just order another drink and…"

Harry stood up and said, "Come on, Hermione, your choice." He even added a half hearted trademark lop sided smile into the mix, he didn't really want to hurt his friends more than he had already.

But he didn't realize what his first smile in months did to his best friend. He didn't notice her cheeks grow pink or her eyes light up with a happy glow—almost filling with tears. For if he had, Merlin only knows if that smile just might have turned real.

Merlin only knows…

O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Dinner rolled around. Hundreds of Hogwarts students clad in midnight black robes were seated at four different long wooden tables, happily eating their warm meal with their friends, talking and laughing.

It wasn't any different at the Gryffindor table—oh no; not at all. Loud voices and rowdy laughter emitted from that very table as well. There were few who weren't partaking in the joy that was—well a post-Hogsmeade trip.

Confetti and candy were being strewn about, florescent objects spinning and twirling; spewing many odd sounds and noises. Ron was amusing himself with a particularly dangerous looking mini replica of a Griffin. The said replica was constantly chasing after a poor fourth year girl's golden braids. Ron was doubled over in laughter as his new miniature pet dove into Seamus's soup with a loud 'splash'; spraying the Irishman's dinner on rather than inside of him.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pursed her lips into a thin line as she watched her friend's childish antics.

Honestly!

Why couldn't Ron be more like—more like Harry?

Harry…

The brown haired girl shifted her gaze to her other best friend. She frowned at the sight before her. He was yet again keeping to himself as he ate his dinner. Harry always seemed to be in some sort of daze lately—and to be truthful—she was awfully worried about him.

Depression, she would expect; even anger she could deal with. But Harry claimed to be emotionless, and that definitely astonished her. How could anyone be…without emotion? When she thought of unfeeling—uncaring people; she thought of cold and detached prats.

Well, to be more specific, she thought of _Malfoy_.

But she knew that her Harry was in there somewhere, he had to be! Every once in a while, she'd see that old familiar sparkle in his eyes; disappearing as fast as it occurred. Occasionally, she'd see a hint of hilarity or even irritation on his features—but then it was gone in the blink of an eye; making one wonder if it was only their imagination.

Hermione wished so hard that it wasn't just a wishful figment of her mind. She wanted the Harry she knew back. She wanted the Harry she loved back…

And she was determined to get him back.

Somehow.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Let's see...bluebell roots cause tranquility…um, what else could be in that stupid potion? Thank you very much, Severus Snape, for this. How am I supposed to know what else goes in the concoction? I only know everything there is to know about bluebell roots.

Dreamless sleep…_dream_less sleep…dream_less_ sleep…dreamless _sleep_…

Dreams…stories…fantasy…um…protection _against _dreams?

"Hey, Hermione?" Harry asked, lifting his eyes up from his potions essay.

Hermione was bent over a long piece of parchment, biting the end of her quill as her eyebrows furrowed; a frown of deep thought. She seemed to jump at his soft words. She looked up at him, "Hmm?"

"I don't know what goes in the dreamless sleep potion, let alone their properties…"

A scowl flashed across her face. "But I finished that _ages_ ago, don't tell me you still haven't done it!"

"Obviously."

"Oh fine! Just because I'm your best friend, I'm not always going to be around to give you the answers to problems, you know."

"I know."

"Okay, well bluebell roots, naturally...puts you to sleep…Shredded holly—lowers distress level, powdered hazel thorns and the ancient rune 'Algiz' for protection, Yew sap for potency…Oh, and crushed sugar cane."

"Sugar? What, does it give you 'sweet' dreams or something?"

"Don't be thick, Harry. It's for the taste." Hermione smiled and returned to her writing.

Harry shrugged and wrote down just that.

Hermione rolled up the parchment and placed it inside of her school bag.

Harry felt as if someone was watching him. Instinctively, he lifted his head to meet a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Hermione was staring at him yet again with that same indistinguishable expression. "Harry?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Depends."

"Promise me that I'll get my best friend Harry back. Promise me that after all of this, I'll see my loving, caring Harry who participates in Ron's childish actions. Promise me that someday; we'll get you back forever."

Confusion was written all over his face.

Hermione looked down for a second before taking a shaky breath. "Promise me, that the innocent, charming, fiery Harry who stole my heart will return, promise me."

Harry's mouth slightly opened in mild shock.

What?

Hermione leaned forward and softly gave him a tender kiss. As they broke away from each other slowly, the portrait of the Fat Lady was swung open with force, a loud 'thud' being heard as it slammed against the castle wall.

Every head in the common room jolted up to see what was going on. Harry and Hermione included.

His eyes widened when he saw his former Professor sprinting toward him frantically. Remus Lupin, a werewolf, was known for his quiet nature—even in his school days he chose to remain in James' and Sirius's shadow. But the older man, with his graying brown hair mussed, his brown eyes practically shouting urgency, and his paling complexion—Harry knew.

He just _knew_.

He didn't bother to listen to the information that Remus was about to shout at him—Harry quickly shot to his feet; grabbing his wand as he scrambled over to Remus.

The older man appraised him for a moment, his golden brown eyes showing depths of regret—regret for Harry himself, this he knew. "Hermione! Ron! Come with me and Harry! _Quickly _now!" he yelled in a booming voice that greatly sounded unlike him.

Harry observed the apprehension of the situation dawn on their faces. Harry felt a blast of emotion spill into him. He physically felt as if he were about to stumble backwards from the sheer unfamiliarity of it.

It felt as if billions and billions of butterflies were flying rapidly in his stomach; searching for a way out. He felt his heart beat speed up; it was so fast that he could have sworn others could hear it. He felt as if all of the blood was rushing out of his body as he stood there, watching his friends leap to their feet; and he knew.

He was afraid.

He was _afraid…_

Tonight was the night where the rest of his story was told; tonight was the night of his demise—or of his rebirth as a free man.

And all he wanted to do was crawl back into his unfeeling shell; he felt so exposed and vulnerable without it.

But then another all too familiar feeling seared through his veins as the four of them practically ran to Dumbledore's office. As his heart rapped frantically against his chest; he gripped his wand tightly; his knuckles turning white.

He thought of Hermione; thought of how his messed up life had strained her mentally and physically. He thought of how unfair this was to everyone who loved him. For, the contract with Harry Potter was written in bold black letters, 'Love me and you die.'

But he wasn't going to let that happen, not with her.

Tonight was the night…

That he was going to kill that twisted son-of-a-bitch.

0

0

0

Normalcy is unknown to me;

I'm used to the whispers and stares.

Knowing your future dampens the ride,

And makes things only bland.

But what happens when 'the' day has come?

What happens if I'm afraid?

What happens when I lose control?

What happens now, please tell me.

The answer may be simple,

The solution could be complex.

Tonight is the night I seal my fate,

Hoping to see another sunrise…

With you…

0

0

0

**hollyg20: Thanks so much for the review! I hope you liked Part Two. Part Three will be posted shortly :)**

**chica91: Thank you! Please tell me what you thought of Part Two :D**

**xprettyxinxblackx: I wrote more :D I'm glad you liked it!**

**Bekah Tahiri Solo BTS: Really? Many, many thanks for your review!**

**I wanted to get Part Two uploaded before the weekend, because I knew if I didn't, then it wouldn't be up until next week… so I hope you liked it! Yay! They kissed! Sorry about the abrupt interruption, though—really, I am! Although, the next and final part of this story is titled 'Emotion' and one can only _wonder _what will transpire…hehehe. I'll try to have it up by next week, though, in the mean time, review!**

♥ **Much love,**

**Midnight Ryder**


	3. Emotion

**Title: Emotion**

**Summary: Harry just doesn't feel anymore…can one of his best friends solve this problem? Three Part HPHG**

**Disclaimer: Refer to Part One or Two…your choice…**

**A/N: Third and final Chapter. If the war seems kind of choppy, well I wanted to focus more on the character's _emotions…_**

Part Three: Emotion

0

0

For the first time in days—no, months; Harry felt himself listening to each and every word that Professor Dumbledore was saying, with an ashen expression. This was it, and he had to make sure that he succeeded.

For his welfare, and countless others'.

"Our spy for the Order has tipped us off that Voldemort and his Death Eaters are planning an ambush on the school tonight. Apparently another unknown Death Eater has regular relations with Ministry officials, he or she could even _be_ a Ministry official; and that our wards have been shut down and are locked down for the next twenty four hours."

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at Ron and Hermione to see their reactions to the horrible news. Ron looked pasty white; his red hair standing out even more so than normal.

Hermione…Hermione was staring back at him with a determined look in her eyes. She stood there in Dumbledore's office with a tense posture and that steely determination never wavered.

She grasped his hand in hers, and the only indication of worry, nervousness, or fright was that her small and delicate hand was slightly trembling within his own. He squeezed her hand softly, staring into her eyes, telling her that everything would be alright, and that he'd make sure of it—whether he died for the cause.

Hermione seemed to understand what he was thinking, and sent him a firm look. There was no way in hell that she was going to let him die.

"Therefore, we must evacuate the school in a matter of minutes. The rest of the Order is on the way. Harry, Hermione, Ron—I want you three to contact the members of the D.A. and ask them if they will remain and help fight. If not, give them no grief. haste is of the utmost importance, we have no idea of a timeframe for when they will arrive.

"Thus, I want you to go now. Run if you have to, waste no time! Meet me back here as soon as your legs can carry you and I will then inform you of further actions. Go!" Dumbledore yelled.

The trio slightly jumped; they ran for the door like there was no tomorrow. "Ron! You get Ravenclaw! Hermione, Hufflepuff! I'll get Gryffindor—it's the farthest!" Harry bellowed as they burst through the door.

The teachers and Remus watched them take off with melancholy expressions. After their moment of silence, each person sprinted off just as fast to perform their current duty.

O0o0O0o0O

Hermione was gasping as she ran down the flight of stairs, heading towards the Hufflepuff corridor. She knew that Harry had given her the closest destination. Damn him, he was the one who needed to survive and defeat Voldemort, not her!

It was so Harry-like to take the longest route himself—putting himself in the most danger. She was overjoyed that she had 'her' Harry back, even if it may only last until the War was over.

She resolved to get him through this with support and protection. He had done so for her year after year, and now it was her turn. She'd be with him through it all, standing by his side as he defeated Voldemort.

There were no 'ifs' about it, Harry was going to get rid of him once and for all.

Hermione was determined to keep emotion flowing through his veins like liquid magma, she was determined to keep 'her' Harry alive; physically, and emotionally.

As a Prefect, Hermione knew every single password to each House's dormitories. She rounded a corner and halted at a painting of a young faerie maiden star gazing at a midnight sky.

"Unity!" Hermione breathed, and the portrait granted her entrance.

Several heads shot up as she ran into the dimly lit room. There was an air of calmness that had been disturbed by her thunderous entrance. She wasted no time whatsoever. It was quite early so she doubted that anyone was in their dorm, but she ran a quick detection spell just in case, she wasn't taking any chances...

Nope. She had been right.

"Okay, listen to me! DO NOT PANIC! I need everyone in the D.A. to tell me here and now if they are prepared to fight against the Death Eaters! We're going under attack tonight, and those who wish to fight come with me, those who wish to evacuate; go with Professor Flitwick!"

Said man had rushed inside seconds before.

There was a unanimous silence.

Hermione gaped at their lack of cooperation. They were—they were just sitting there staring at her as if she had just developed two extra heads. She felt frustration boiling inside her veins as each precious second ticked away.

"Come on! Move! They could be here within _minutes_!"

All of a sudden most of the common room scrambled over to Professor Flitwick, pushing and pulling ensued. "COME NOW, CHILDREN! THIS WAY!" the little man bellowed with a surprisingly strong and deep voice that meant absolute no funny business.

He led them out of the door and to wherever he was taking them.

Standing in front of Hermione was most of the D.A. members from Hufflepuff. A few were watching the departing students with longing eyes; all complexions were drained of color. "If you do not want to do this, you can catch up with the others and no one will think less of you," she said softly.

No one moved.

A sad smile graced her lips as she said, "This way," and began to lead them to Dumbledore's office; everyone was gasping at the fast pace, Hermione was practically having them run a marathon.

The only sound in the dark corridor was their soft pants and the padding and screeching of footsteps running. As they turned a corner they came side to side with the Ravenclaws. Ron sighed visibly when he saw that they were alright.

Both groups continued on toward their destination.

O0o0O0o0O

Harry's leg muscles were burning, but this only made his pace speed up. He ran up the seemingly endless staircases until he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, practically screaming, "Courageux!"

"You don't have to yell…"

"God dammit, woman, open!"

The Fat Lady bristled and conceded. Harry hollered, "LISTEN UP! I want every member in the D.A. who is prepared to fight against the Death Eaters to follow me now! The rest of you wait here for Professor McGonagall to evacuate!"

Every single member of Dumbledore's Army hopped to their feet without question and ran after Harry. His expression was grim as he led the small group of teenagers out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

O0o0O0o0O

It was ten forty-one in the evening. Harry had been gone for almost twenty minutes. Ron and Hermione's groups had been back for ten. Countless anxious glances were shot across the room.

Teachers were pacing.

Students were fidgeting.

The clock turned to ten fifty.

She glanced at Professor Dumbledore and their gazes locked. "I am afraid we cannot remain here any longer. We must go out in search of Mr. Potter and his group."

O0o0O0o0O

Harry's heart was thundering in his ears as he ran and ran. A loud 'crash' halted his and the D.A. members footsteps. They could only stand in the corridor like sitting ducks as they heard more running footsteps and shouting adult voices.

Shit.

O0o0O0o0O

Hermione was sick of running! But she couldn't dwell on her aching limbs; her mind was solely resting on Harry. He was in trouble and she knew it.

Oh please let him and the others be alright.

Please!

O0o0O0o0O

Harry looked around him at the injured bodies of his fellow classmates. Neville was sporting a broken ankle…Ginny was suffering a nasty looking gash on the side of her head…

A small separate group of Death Eaters had attacked them within mere seconds and for the love of him they were just too strong! He himself only had a bleeding lip, thus he was single handedly protecting the injured with several different hexes and curses.

He needed help, once they decided to gang up on him, there was no hope left for their group. He hoped that the others had enough sense to realize that he should have been back to Dumbledore's office ages ago.

He heard another set of footsteps echoing off of the cold stone floor. His pulse quickened. Was it another group of Death Eaters? They were absolute goners if so.

Harry chanced a look at the new comers. He practically jumped for joy when he saw his best friends' familiar faces.

Countless spells were cast upon the remaining Death Eaters.

Most of them fatally wounded or killed them.

Harry knew that not many tears would be shed over their disgusting bodies.

He helped in casting the levitating charm on the students who couldn't walk as they stumbled off in search of a safe place to talk their plan through.

They took temporary refuge in the Room of Requirement. Several healing potions and supplies had appeared along with adequate clothes to change into rather than the attire of pajamas most wore. Professor McGonagall was splinting Neville's foot and casting a numbing charm.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "There are several more Death Eater groups ransacking the castle. We need to focus on getting to Voldemort himself. After we get him, his followers won't be far behind…"

O0o0O0o0O

Harry peeked his head around a corner. He felt any color that had been left in his face drain away completely. There. He. Was. Voldemort was slowly walking down the hallway, a Death Eaters trailing behind their Master.

Harry felt another presence and turned to his side.

Hermione was standing right next to him, wand at the ready. He was about to pull her back into safety, but he had been a millisecond too late. "Reducto!" she shouted at the incoming Death Eaters.

Harry watched in raw horror as he saw her slump to the ground from a curse thrown her way. Harry felt his renewed anger bubbling again. They had hurt Hermione.

They were going to pay.

He ran into the corridor just as Hermione had done seconds before, shielding her body, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted with such emotion.

A wave of green light engulfed the entire hallway.

Harry soon joined Hermione on the floor.

Each and every single Death Eater could've sworn that the Boy-Who-Lived's eyes had turned blood red; rivaling their master's, and an instant later; their lifeless bodies littered the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Including the greatest evil to ever be born.

O0o0O0o0O

Harry blinked his hazy eyes open only to shut them an instant later. His eyes had not yet adjusted to the morning light. He reached out his hand and fumbled around for his glasses on the bedside table.

He sloppily slid the lenses over his eyes and his vision cleared.

Wait…it was morning?

He looked around at his surroundings. He was in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was humming a soft tune as she walked into the supply room. Hermione was sleeping in the bed next to him.

Hermione?

Ignoring the utter exhaustion of his body, he scrambled over to her bed and grabbed her hand within his. He couldn't help it; he had to see if she was real or if he was only dreaming. Her hand was completely real…They had made it, was chanting throughout his muddled mind.

They had made it!

He began to laugh as he buried his face into her neck.

They had made it! It was all over!

He felt a soft hand stroke his back. He glanced up and met a pair of soft chocolate brown eyes. He loved those eyes so much…

"Harry…" she whispered, a half grimace and smile gracing her lips.

He looked down at the bandages wrapped around her chest. Harry frowned.

"What did they hit you with?"

She shook her head and placed a single finger on his lips. "Shhh…I don't want to think about that. You've been out cold for three days, I think you owe me some quality time Mr. Potter." She said teasingly in a raspy voice, and began to cough.

"We'll have many more years of quality time, Hermione." Harry smiled.

"I know."

"I love you.

She pulled him down by his pajama collar and placed a passionate kiss upon his lips. "I love you more." Hermione said with a small smirk, and pulled him up onto the bed next to her. She fell asleep once more; within his arms.

And suddenly, he knew that everything would be alright.

0

0

0

Now it's all been said and done;

My purpose now fulfilled.

Lives were saved and lives were lost;

It will be awfully hard to cope.

Feelings start to flood right in;

By waves straight to my heart.

My vision becomes clearer now;

Should've seen it from the start.

Emotion is what saved me;

Emotion standing true.

Emotion lets me love you,

And suddenly it all gets better.

But there still won't be any frolicking…especially through the flowers…

0

0

0

**thenewkid: Aww, I'm sorry! It's just that I really didn't want to drag out a short little HPHG story into something worse than it already was. Here, I'll tell you this, at least their future isn't determined. It can end just how you want it to in your mind. I'm glad you like it though:D**

**hollyg20: Yep. Sorry that Remus didn't have much of a role though. Actually, I'm currently writing a sequel to my story 'October' and instead of being a one shot, it is going to be a Chaptered Story, and I assure you it is longer than three Chapters, lol. But please don't think that it will be out tomorrow, I'm also writing two other WIP's that I have posted, and need updating. Oh, what have I gotten myself into:D Thanks for your reviews!**

**Hermione Rae: Thanks for your review! Yes, I wrote them myself… I hope you enjoyed the last and final Chapter!**

**Well, here is where the road ends for Emotion, I'm afraid. I have new and better plots to work on :) Even though this is the final chapter and I won't be able to answer your reviews, please review anyway! It'll make me ever so grateful!**

♥ **Much much love,**

**Alyssa**


End file.
